Patients with Nonvalvular Atrial Fibrillation (NVAF) will be randomized to therapy with warfarin, aspirin, or aspirin placebo and followed for 1-3 years to determine the incidence of ischemic stroke and systemic embolism and secondarily the incidence of death, transient cerebral ischemic attack, and major complications of study medication.